Jack Daw
Playstyle Jack is a close-combat slayer who seeks out his chosen victim, engages them in melee, and destroys them with his unique "Curse" mechanics. He and his Tormented crew are often employed in scenarios where killing takes priority over placing Scheme Markers. Tactics Close the Distance Jack's job is to get into melee with his chosen victim and destroy them with his Noose and Curses. Typically Jack should just Charge his victim as Oldest Magic lets him ignore models and terrain. However, should the target be in a more difficult spot that could delay Jack from getting to them (e.g.: elevated on a tower, across a ravine) consider using Suppressed Memories with a Mask flip to trigger The Ghost of Malifaux to teleport to the target - bypassing all obstruction. Noose Loop Once in Melee range, Jack should go all out with his Noose on the target using both auto-triggers to maximize damage by removing and returning a Curse to the victim. I.e.: # Final Fate attaches one of Jack's curses to the victim # Remember Injustice, provided the attack dealt damage, returns the attached Curse back to Jack and deals -2 damage to them (in addition to the damage they already suffered). # Final Fate re-applies the Curse to the victim for them to deal with it when they activate next. Should the above work and the target have no armor, this has the potential to deal 8 Wd's in a single activation! Zero Use Jack has two (0)'s. * Last Whisper is pretty circumstantial as Jack is rarely used in minions that use Scheme Markers. That said its good to declare it when Jack activates to at least get in the habit of remembering your (0). * Driven by Injustice is a priority (0) in Jack's typical Tormented Crew's as it can potentially given your entire crew a free 4" push each turn towards a given victim. Builds Curses In addition to his 3 Upgrades, Jack can also take 2 Curse Upgrades (for free since they all cost 0ss). * Firing Squad Injustice is possibly Jack's deadliest curse. Not only does the victim suffer each time it attempts an attack, it also takes an additional +1 Damage every time they are attacked. It is rare Jack WON'T choose this. * Drowning Injustice is great for pinning a target or restricting them performing interaction Schemes. * Guillotine Injustice is devastating against a crew with plenty of Minions and Peons. Upgrades Strategies * Turf War - * Reckoning - * Reconniter - * Squatter's Rights - * Stake a Claim - Schemes Line in the Sand * Line in the Sand - earn 2VP if crew has 4+ Scheme markers on the Centerline at the game's end (3 if revealed) Beloved Schemes * Assassinate - gain 2 VP if the enemy leader is killed/ sacrificed * Make Them Suffer - at the end of each turn after turn one, gain 1 VP if your Henchman or Master killed a least one enemy Minion/ Peon * Murder Protege - earn 2 VP if the highest cost enemy model is killed/ sacrificed before the game ends Desired Schemes Undesired Schemes Common Schemes * Breakthrough - gain 1 VP for each Scheme within 6" of the enemy Deployment Zone * Protect Territory - gain 1 VP for each Scheme within 6" of its deployment zone * Bodyguard - gain 1 VP if your Henchman/ Enforcer is alive on Turn 4+ and 1 VP if they have 50+% Wds at game's end * Distract - can use non-Peons to distract targets. Gain 1 VP every turn at least two enemies are Distracted Uncommon Schemes * Cursed Object - gain 1 VP if you removed Cursed Object condition from an enemy model at the end of a turn * Outflank - gain 1 VP at the end of the game if you have a non-peon on the centerline within 3" of the board edge. * Plant Evidence - gain 1 VP for each scheme marker that is within the Enemy half of the table and adjacent to a piece of terrain * Vendetta - gain 1 VP if your chosen model makes it first attack against a targeted enemy model * Plant Explosives - once per game earn 1 VP for each enemy within 3" of at least one of your Scheme markers * Take Prisoner - gain 2 VP if you have a non-peon model engaged with a model in the opponent's crew at the end of the game * Frame for Murder - gain 1 VP if your chosen non-peon model is killed by the enemy, or 2 VP if killed by the enemy Master/ Henchman * Power Ritual - gain 1 VP for each table that has a friendly Scheme within 6" of it * Entourage - gain 1 VP if your chosen Master/ Henchman is in the Enemy half of the table (2 VP if they are in the enemy deployment zone) * Deliver a Message - your non-leader/peons can make a (2) interact when engaged with the enemy Leader to earn 2 VP * Spring the Trap - once per game earn 1 VP for every Scheme within 4" of the enemy leader How to Counter Jack and his crew typically lean towards schemes that involve killing targets, so try to predict who they are going to go after and do you best to keep them alive. Have them take shelter behind Obscuring terrain (Jack can move through terrain, but cannot see through it), or do your best to keep your distance so he wastes AP trying to chase them down instead of killing them. Should Jack curse you, consider accepting its conditions instead of flipping it. Jack can flip them back up quite easily, and chances are the Cursed victim is likely to die soon. So go down fighting and do as much damage as possible! Jack has devistating damage once he gets his Noose-Combo going but, despite his high Wd's and -1 Damage Flip defense, he's not that durable. If you have some powerful weak-damage attacks, hammer into him with that and you'll find the Ghost dissipating fairly fast.